1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay with multiple coils, and more particularly to a relay having multiple coils disposed thereon for increasing an efficiency of an electromagnetic induction and lowering a consumption of the coils.
2. Description of Related Art
A relay is an electrically operated switch for controlling a circuit by applying a low electric current. The most common types of relays used are electromechanical relays, reed relays, and solid state relays, etc. A conventional electromagnetic relay in accordance with the prior art comprises an iron core. A single coil is wound around the iron core. A magnet is disposed above the iron core and the single coil. A spring is connected to the magnet for restoring the magnet. Accordingly, two distal ends of the single coil is respectively applied two different voltages to generate an electric current for passing through the single coil, such that a magnetic field is induced by the electric current for attracting the magnet to move toward the iron core. And when no electric current passes through the single coil, the magnetic field is disappeared. The magnet is drawn back by the spring.
However, the conventional electromagnetic relay only has the single coil. The induced magnetic field can be enhanced without changing the input voltages by increasing a length or a diameter of the coil or increasing a length of the iron core. This causes an increase of a size of the single coil and is inconvenient to dispose on a small-scale relay.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional electromagnetic relay with a single coil.